Notice Me  A Sango Monologue
by BrownWolf2
Summary: How will Sango react to a surprise Miroku planned the whole time her heart was being broken? Will she end up crying? What will Miroku say to her?


As we walked together down the street in the small village we stopped by in to get a bite to eat, I felt happy. I was holding his hand and my smile was larger than ever. Until I saw a small group of young girls, possibly coming out of their teen years. His hand left mine and I watched him run to the girls, flirting with them. This happened every time we go to a new village.

_Sometimes I think about everything that we've been through_

_And I pray that you would just open your eyes_

_I love you_

_I need you_

_So please don't throw our love away_

I walked away, sad was my emotion. I grabbed a snack from a nearby stand and paid the nice person selling it, continuing to walk away from the scene. He told me he cared, that he never felt the same way about me that he ever has about any other woman. So why would he run and womanize with those young girls.

_Since the day you and I snuck away to be alone_

_I know from that night something special went on_

_It must have been the first kiss_

_You told me that nobody else in the world made you feel this_

_I felt the same way to but nothing stays the same_

_I'm sorry for the tears, I'm sorry for the pain_

_You were the one who always made things right_

_I promise you this though you got a friend for life_

_Maybe one day we can try it again_

_And maybe things can be a little different_

_So lets just kiss and say goodbye_

_Because I really can't stand the pain of seeing you cry_

In the mountain of Onigumo, we were going to die together, and I was happy that I was with him before our lives would end. But the fear of death ended when our bodies started to gain strength and the purified area that we were inside kept the demons away that were going to eat our souls. After we awoke from the dizzy spell, I couldn't remember what I had told him.

"If you're going to die, then I'm going with you!" I cried to him as we were about to meet our fate. But we didn't die, we made it out alive, and with it a shyness that covered our true feelings for each other.

_All that's mine is yours that's what I said_

_Treat you with love and respect in everyway_

_You wanted I gave you need me I was there_

_Now you treat like if I'm not here_

_I love you and I need you don't wanna let go_

_If you want somebody else please let me know_

_Can't take it no more I feel I'm dying inside_

_Is this the price I pay for handing you my life?_

_I know I'm not perfect but I truly cared_

_So when you wake up one morning and I'm not there_

_Just remember I loved you it will never be the same_

_Gave you everything and you threw it all away_

As I entered the small village house, a large bouqet of flowers were wrapped in a pink ribbon. A little scroll was attached to the gift.

_**Dear Sango,**_

_**I may have told you I was going to live along side you after the fight was over, but I may not be living when the fight ends. My wind tunnel has started to open more and more with each battle, and I fear that I will not be with you in the future we are supposed to have together. I truly care for you, and I wish to get rid of the curse that Naraku placed on my family. I don't want to die, knowing I do not have any part of me still living when I'm gone. I care for you so much, Sango, that I will give up on womanizing, I just don't know when it will happen. The truth is...**_

_**I love you.**_

_**-Miroku**_

My heart started to beat. My eyes filled with tears as I saw a shadow in the doorway and a familiar voice called out, "I really do mean what I say in that letter."

"But, you acted as if it wasn't real." I began. "As if the promises we made, never exsisted. I thought you were only breaking my heart."

"It's nothing like that Sango. I pretended to flirt with the girls to get you that present."

"What about the scroll?"

"I wrote that a few nights ago while Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome and Kirara was missing. I wanted to surprise you."

I stood up, running towards him, kissing his lips and whispering in his ear that I loved him all the same. Even though he acted as if he didn't notice me, it was all to start the life we waited so long to start.

The End


End file.
